Twisted Rose
by PlotBunnyInc
Summary: Revamped, reworked and reborn! (Same author though) Her mission was simple. Kill the man who was an embarrassment to her family. Kill the man that represented the only family Potter had left. Kill Sirius Black.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so here is the deal. This story skips**** to the equivalent of Harry's fifth year of Hogwarts after the Weasley boys leave and set up shop. In a small twist I killed off Mad-eye at the ministry instead of Black since he'll play a rather large role in this story as it goes along.**

**Ok, now time for disclaimers, I own no part of Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I am simply a huge fan of the series. Always have been, always will be. That being said, the OCs and story-line are, mainly, my own.**

**Warning - language used!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

She perched on the balcony, careful not to drape a shadow through the window. Her grey eyes scanned the hall as one by one the lights went out. Her prey, however, never appeared from on the steps. Old bastard must have fallen asleep on the first level. Her head tilted as a breeze brushed her face, mentally mapping out her route. Finally she hopped down from the rail and slipped in through the window. Something about how easily she was able to jimmy the lock didn't set right with her. For those who posed the most danger to the dark lord they didn't seem too wary about locking up at night. _Maybe, _She thought as a smirk settled on her lips, _they're just that cocky._

She carefully made her way down to the first landing, incredibly light on her feet for someone wearing combat boots. She scanned the hall before finally climbing down the rest of the stairs. She scowled as she crept through the house. Not in the living room, nor the dining….maybe her information was off. After all, man escaped from Azkaban. Surely he wouldn't just fall asleep in the open…

Her head tilted as she heard a subtle snoring from the den. Then again, now that she thought about it, her father had escaped too and he was next to useless. _Well, now, maybe I overestimated you…_ She carefully pushed the old door open, taking a breath as she saw his black, slightly graying hair in the faint lighting of the waning fireplace. This was it. Finally.

Her mission for the night was simple.

Kill the man who had abandoned her family.

Kill the man that represented the only family Potter had left.

Kill Sirius Black…

Just as the stream of light left her wand she felt a piercing pain in her back, knocking her off balance. The force of the attack flung her harshly into the wall, snapping her head back into the mantle of the fire place. With a hazy groan she turned her head, glaring up at her attacker and was shocked to find not only one, but several adult wizards now clambering down the stairs. She felt like the back of her head was on fire, feeling the warmth of her blood trickle down her neck. She went to push herself off the floor but found her arms wouldn't budge. She turned her head back forward and glared at the elderly wizard currently looming over her, her wand in his hand. Dumbledore. _That_ was a detail her sources left out. Before she could say anything else, however, another light blinded her and then all she saw was black.

"Who the bloody hell is that?!" Arthur stuttered, hurriedly adjusting his night cap as Sirius slowly stood. So much for a restful sleep...

"Everyone, this young woman is Emma Wolf." Dumbledore stated simply, handing the extra wand to Remus as he began to draw a containment circle along the floor around the girl's motionless figure.

"No...that little thing? She can't be..." Remus gawked, running a hand awkwardly through his hair. His eyes caught the dark mark radiating on her pale skin. "How...Why?"

"What is she doing here?" Sirius asked quietly, Arthur jumped, honestly forgetting he'd been there.

"Trying to kill you as it would appear, Sirius." Albus answered simply as he finished the circle. "She almost succeeded, good thing nature called, huh?" he added casually, patting Sirius's shoulder before heading towards the kitchen.

"Wait, Professor, what are we going to do with her?" Harry asked from the stairs, his hair sticking up in odd directions.

"Well, we can't exactly let her leave now that she knows where you and the Order are…" he called over his shoulder, Remus at his heels trying to talk sense into him.

"Albus, don't tell me you knew-"

"Why would you think of such things? I am simply a forgetful old man, Remus, who forgot about the window at the end of the hall." He mused with a small shrug, continuing his stride into the kitchen despite the look of anger and confusion that crossed Lupin's features.

Arthur looked after the headmaster in disbelief, "Is Dumbledore insane?! That girl is a menace!"

"I have come to learn there is always method to his madness, Arthur." Sirius responded then glanced back down to the girl who had begun to stir slightly. Why was she there to kill _him_? Albus he could understand. Harry he could understand. Why him? He looked back, realizing Harry was still frozen on the stairs.

"Who is she...?"

"Harry, she is a very dangerous witch. Aligned with Voldemort. She's..." He looked back, watching the haphazard black curls fall out of her severe bun as she sat up. "Well, she's like a young version of my cousin. Bellatrix, only...sprinkle less crazy, and a dash more deadly." He finished, a chill creeping up his spine as he heard a soft cackle from the young woman as she carefully sat up.

"Oh. Sirius...if only you had half a clue..." She chuckled again, sounding to Harry like someone who had had a shot too much Firewiskey, as he watched her reach up and wipe the blood from her neck tenderly. Pitty. She liked this top too... "What are you going to do with me now, padfoot, hmm? Kill me? Dump me at the Ministry?"

"What are yo-"

"No, Sirius, don't give into her ploys..." Albus warned softly from the doorway, seeing the venom flash behind those grey eyes as Emma spoke.

She let out a creaky laugh as she sat there, rolling her eyes over to the elder wizard. "Oh, there's the man of the hour...gonna slaughter me while I sit here defenseless then? Maybe torture me a bit for information?" She mused, voice holding a sick sort of amusement to it. Harry could tell as he moved closer the girl seemed to be a few years older than himself, her arms marred with faint cuts and scrapes though she didn't seem to care about the back of her head.

"I should, for what you've done here tonight. The crimes you've committed against the wizarding world." He paused in his approach, seeing the way her fingers flexed idly as if resisting the temptation to fidget. He cast his eyes around the room, noting a small sliver locket gleaming under the mantle. "But...we won't. Let's get you cleaned up, miss Wolfe, then we can discuss...arrangements." Before she could retort, however, everything went black again as she slumped against the mantle once more. There, that would hold her for a bit longer.

"Professor..."

"Harry, be a dear boy and fetch the dressings from the bathroom please."

"But sir -" He stopped as the headmaster turned his eyes on him, finally heading off to find the dressings to help someone who had just tried to kill his godfather. He was really beginning to think Dumbledore had lost his marbles.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry watched as Emma's eyes slowly scan around the room every now and then. In fact that was the only part of her he really saw move. She was now sitting on the edge of the couch within a new containment spell. She held a cold pack to the back of her head, staring towards the floor now. Harry knew better though. Emma reminded him of a caged animals in a lot of ways, especially now that her mass of unruly curls was fully out of the bun and hid half of her face like a mane.

He blinked as he heard Arthur become quietly hostile, turning his attention back on the group. "You're insane, headmaster." He hissed, pausing at the quirked eyebrow a few of the Order sent him. "…with all due respect, sir."

"I know you're not a fan of this, Arthur…" Sirius began, sipping his fire whiskey with a sigh as he was interrupted.

"No, of course I feel perfectly okay with them boarding her up in the boys' workshop!"

"There is no need for such venomous sarcasm, Weasley." Remus sighed, running a hand over his face. "I'm certain that Albus has his reasons for choosing the Weasley Works as the place to hold her for the time being…"

"There are jail cells for that!

"Really? Hmmm, yes, no one can ever escape those…." Arthur glared at the smirk twitching on Black's lips. Smartass…

"Arthur I don't think you give those boys enough credit." Dumbledore mused, lightly stirring the tea in his hand. "They may portray themselves as goofs to the rest of the world, but they really are quite bright young wizards."

"You're seriously asking me to put my sons on watch duty for one of the deadliest Death Eaters in the wizarding world? Bill I can see, even Percy, maybe…but Fred and George?! Professor I must insist…"

"Molly thinks it is a wonderful idea." Albus watched the color drain a bit from the other man's face. "Yes, I spoke to her already. She thinks the boys are more than up for the challenge. Especially with the measures we will be putting in place. Arthur, there is nothing to fear…" He smiled knowingly as the other grumbled, knowing he didn't want to go up against his wife on a decision like this. "Well now that that is settled…."

"So you finally decide what you're doing to me?" Harry felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up at the sound of her icy voice. Slowly he turned, finding her stormy grey eyes watching from behind her wild black mane of curls. "I know tis not torture, nor death. You think yourselves too high and mighty for that. No jail since the huge Azkaban break." She flicked a finger towards Sirius with a small smirk. "No Ministry because you don't know who you can turn…so what rat infested cage will I be stuck in? Hmm? Or will I simply be doused in unicorns and rainbows until my heart grows three sizes?" Harry suddenly felt the inequitable need to never watch nor read that Dr. Seuss classic ever again.

Albus slowly stood, walking over, "My dear. Normally I'd just leave you for the punishment you'll endure by failing tonight. Let the Dark Lord do what he will…"

"My family wouldn't do anything to me." She let out a familiarly haunting laugh that chilled the others to their bones. "You know that, you useless tosspot. Else I'd already be ditched in a field somewhere."

_Why I have had the pleasure of meeting your parents, boy... No, let's see how long Longbottom lasts before he cracks like his parents... Unless Potter wants to give us the prophecy - _The voice echoed in Harry's head. He'd never forget that laugh, those deranged eyes. He slowly looked back to the disturbed young woman on the couch as she spoke again, following her eyes to his godfather as she spoke again. She sounded off, like she was getting a twisted joy out of this.

"You know, you weren't far off, uncle…"

"Uncle? Child…" Sirius uncharacteristically stumbled, his eyes darting to Albus who kept his eye on Emma.

"Oh, he didn't tell you? My last name is actually Lestrange...well, as so far as that's who my father is. Haven't seen the coward since my mother returned." She smirked, watching the dawning and horror go through his aging eyes. "Ahh, there you go. See, you handled it better than Dumbledore thought you would. Though, I was raised by my aunt for the most part since my mother and her husband lived down the hall from you for all those years."

"Y-You're Bellatrix's daughter?!" Harry stammered, watching as she pushed her hair back with an almost sick laugh. "But...but professor said your name was..."

"Emma Wolf? Well, Lestrange had a lot of pressure with it, and Aunt Narcissa couldn't explain my sudden appearance. So, I became the tiny witch left on her doorstep. The mousy little thing that never left the house. Well, not while others were watching." She flicked her hand and, despite the containment charm holding her and lack of wand, Harry swore he felt a gust of wind across his face. "So yes, Sirius, your family tree has grown more than just Draco and Nymphadork."

"But...then why are you here? Your mother and father are out. They're free. What would you want with me?"/span/p

"You left this family to rot to help some mud-blood loving twats. For your useelss, muggle-born wench. You ran off and hid like the cowardly wizard you are. You represent the only family Potter has left. If that dim-witted, one-eyed wizard hadn't gotten in the bloo-" She touched her hand to her throat, glaring at Dumbledore who'd cast a silencing charm. It suddenly dawned on Harry as Remus helped support his best friend. The Headmaster was trying some ridiculous...rehabilitation on the psychotic witch. Before he could voice his opinion, and horror, the wizard in question spoke once more.

"That's enough miss Lestrange. It is time you went off to your new quarters." Dumbledore answered simply as he raised his wand. Before she could counter Emma felt the equivalent of a newly crafted sword crash through her abdomen, leaving her breathless. She shook and felt herself fall sideways onto the couch; everything went black.

"How long she was immersed in this darkness she didn't know, but soon not so fond memories flooded her mind. No one ever truly believed in her. They all said they did but, no one actually supported her. She trained harder, practiced more but still, she found no compassion. She always was forced to prove herself to the others and, above all, to the Dark Lord. She would never be strong enough. Never be good enough. She never understood his thought process or the mantle he stood on. Then again, if she refused to comply, she wouldn't have lasted anywhere near this long. While Bellatrix was her mother, Voldemort held the woman's love and adoration. Emma was never blind to that. Once she accepted his ways as her own, she found it surprisingly easy to move through the ranks, to climb higher despite her age...it was all she'd known.

"Suddenly, her eyes opened groggily and she squinted at the blinding light above her. Two fuzzy figures topped with red loomed over her, their voices low and rapid. She knew instinctively they were speaking of her. She let out a low groan and the two figures jumped back; she barely contained a laugh. She sat up slightly; the two figures slowly coming into focus. She couldn't tell the twins apart at first but she let her training guide her to find a difference, however slight. She realized it would be important if one turned out easier to manipulate than the other. Finally, she noticed one of them had slightly longer hair and kept glancing back towards her; the other kept his eyes on his brother and trying to recapture his focus. Emma stood and stumbled slightly, her head was spinning.

"Where am I?"


End file.
